New Best Friends
"New Best Friends" is the seventh episode of the first season of The Untold Stories. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. The premier date still holds unknown although planning started on the 9th March 2019 and writing started on the 2nd April 2019. This episode will be re-read by RexManFly marking his 5th episode of re-reading. Atleast 6-14 new characters will be introduced in this new episode with four characters having the casting names of; Onyx, Shanghai, Sierra, and Virginia. Plot As Sophie enlists the Main Group to learn more about the Hillsford Farm, they notice a recurring problem within their own walls. Meanwhile, a distant character notices this problem also occuring in their own community following a tragic death related to cult-like communities. Synopsis Sophie McDonald - enlists Cat Montreddins and Toby Savannah in an attempt to learn more about the Hillsford Farm and their cult-like tendencies. Winter Anderson - is overtaken by Hillsford, leaving Ethel Greene unsettled by the sudden change in behavior. Kieghan South & Kalani Samiskowski - both contact an older friend from the instructions of Sophie through some untold lies to reveal the truth about the Killings and their Futures. Smithie Evans - prepares for a performance piece with some older friends until they run into trouble. Rachel Poppies - is enlisted by Sophie even through their hatred and old drama towards one another to find out more about Kiri Krakze and Nikos Lees' disappearance. Other cast Co-stars * eagertursou as Ethel Greene * Billie Lourd as Winter Anderson * Kirisaite as Kiri Krakze * ComedyRussell as Russell Oliwdae * Ashley as Ashley Mahone * Jillian as Judy Jills * Jackeeboyo as Jaclynn White * Nieligquo_ as Neil * Dawidgem as David Uncredited * Unnamed Portrayer as Ms. Evans * Unnamed Portrayer as Mr. Evans * Unnamed Portrayer as Mr. Savannah * Unnamed Portrayer as Kassilyn Bishop (mentioned only) * Unnamed Portrayer as Great-McDonald (mentioned only) * Unnamed Portrayer as Fredilin Samiskowski (mentioned only) * Unnamed Portrayer as Regina Xedogrina (mentioned only) * Unnamed Potrayer as Mr. McDonald (mentioned only) * Unnamed Potrayer as Ms. McDonald (mentioned only) Casting Names * Unnamed Portrayer as Onyx * Unnamed Portrayer as Shanghai * Unnamed Portrayer as Sierra * Unnamed Portrayer as Virginia Deaths * Smithie Evans * David * Brownie (Confirmed Fate) * Kassilyn Bishop (Confirmed Fate) * Great-McDonald (Confirmed Fate) * Winter Anderson (Later resurrected) * Patricia's unnamed mother and father * Atleast 160 unnamed non-magicals in Georgia * Atleast 3 unnamed magicals (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * As of this episode; Kiri Krakze, Russell Oliwdae, Judy Jills, Jaclynn White, Neil and David have become Recurring Characters. * As of this episode; Ms. Evans, Mr. Evans and Mr. Savannah are finally introduced revealing the parents of Smithie Evans and Toby Savannah. * As of this episode Hillsford Farm residents and its leaders have finally been introduced. * The title "New Best Friends" is inspired after 2 more housemates joined Krakze House; Kiri Krakze and Russell Oliwdae and also due to the official introduction of the Witch Hunter and Dark Magical characters. * This episode will mark the 5th episode that RexManFly has re-read an episode before publishment. * This will be the first episode that Nikos Lees appears as a Ghost instead of a Human. * As of this episode, it is known that Toby Savannah is the only main character to have no magical powers or abilities. * As of this episode, only 9/12 of the main characters are still alive and only 3/12 appear as Ghosts or part of the Afterlife Dimension.